


Hierba buena

by Hessefan



Category: Misfits
Genre: Drugs, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan sabía que cuando el faso pegaba, después seguía el atracón. Observó con demasiado amor la máquina expendedora. Tenía una relación tan romántica con ella. Admitía, eso sí, que un poco tormentosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierba buena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Misfits no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera encadenado a Robert Sheehan al set de filmación para que no dejase la serie. Todo de Howard Overman.

Nathan sabía que cuando el faso pegaba, después seguía el atracón. Observó con demasiado amor la máquina expendedora. Tenía una relación tan romántica con ella. Admitía, eso sí, que un poco tormentosa. Lo acusaban a veces de ser demasiado violento con ella.

—Antes de que la rompas —Kelly agitó en la mano una bolsa—, traje muffins.

Los chicos no tardaron en abalanzarse, poseídos e invocados por ese apetitoso manjar. Y es que con gula post faso, hasta algo vencido, rancio y enmohecido hacia décadas se convertía en un manjar.

Simon observaba la escena, tan habituado que apenas alcanzó a esbozar una pequeña y muy interna sonrisa. Su cámara seguía encendida, filmando algo tan tradicional y cotidiano en el grupo.

A los muffins le siguieron los pick'n'mix que el chico inmortal había encanutado, luego algo extranjero que —otra vez Nathan— había sacado de la máquina cuando Kelly no miraba (había ido al baño). No importaba el nombre ni lo que estaban comiendo, porque era rico.

Curtis a un costado, armó otro. Y todos sabían que así el círculo volvía a empezar. Fue Kelly quien con un golpe logró desprender a Nathan de la máquina expendedora y arrastrarlo, cuesta abajo, hasta una despensa.

Nathan no lo entendía: ¿Para qué pagar si puedes conseguirlo gratis? No obstante todos tenían razón en un punto: Una cosa era que el balance de cuentas no diera, pero sería demasiado alevoso que el agente social encontrase la máquina vacía al otro día.

Compraron, volvieron al centro, y fueron de nuevo a comprar. La noche llegó y con ella la hora de despedirse. Nathan llegó arrastrándose a su cama y se arrojó en ella, somnoliento. En algún momento de la noche despertó y por la resaca que todavía tenía pudo deducir (no ese día, al siguiente) que en realidad no habían pasado muchos minutos desde que se había dormido.

Elevó apenas la cabeza para notar que en la mano tenía un muffins. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Más importante ¿cómo había sobrevivido a esa voraz glotonería? No se lo explicaba, ni tampoco le importaba tanto. Con una sonrisa le dio un mordisco, pero el sueño le venció de inmediato. Cuando despertó tenía migas en la boca, y el muffins seguía en su mano.

Afuera los cuatro caminaban en el mismo sentido, y sería así hasta llegar a la calle en donde les tocaba dividirse. El frío le llevó a Kelly a guardar las manos en los bolsillos y su rostro se iluminó por un breve segundo.

—¿Qué? —fue la pregunta de Alisha.

Se dieron cuenta recién entonces que nadie había hablado hasta ese momento. Eran de esos silencios tan habituales entre ellos, y para nada incómodos.

—Un muffins —respondió Kelly, como quien descubre América.  
—Dame —Tanto Alisha como Curtis se abalanzaron sobre la chica.  
—Esperen —los frenó, revisando el otro bolsillo—, tengo más.

Las sonrisas de los tres, hasta incluso la de Simon, fue una cómplice. Cualquiera diría que eran un par de locos con poderes especiales… para hacer aparecer muffins de la nada. Muffins que en teoría habían engullido hasta que al paquete no le quedaron ni las migas (incluso Nathan lo había chupado).

—¿Ey, creen que exista alguien capaz de poder multiplicar las cosas? —Fue la pregunta de alguien, retórica, filosófica. Insustancial, a decir verdad. Nadie respondió, porque los muffins sobrevivientes esperaban a ser devorados.

Se dijeron mentalmente que debían repetir más seguido esos encuentros faseros; pero sin dinero, apuntó Alisha. Creía haber engordado diez kilos en tan sólo una tarde.

Nadie podía creer que la máquina expendedora hubiera sobrevivido un día más a Nathan.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> No tenía pensando publicar esto, más que nada porque dudo que puedan encontrarle la gracia, sin embargo tiene su historia de fondo (el cómo nació esta viñeta de 600 palabras) Dedicado a Yageni =).
> 
> El prompt, esta vez, es Mojito. Supe que dicha bebida se hace con Hierba Buena, y aunque sé que es la menta, no pude evitar pensar en la María. “Están hablando del faaaso” diría el personaje de Capusotto.


End file.
